


Uther and Arthur

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther does not sympathize w/ Arthur. </p><p>Part FOUR of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/62885">Series</a>.<br/>1. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1053981">Uther's Assistant</a><br/>2. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1060802">The Vice President</a><br/>3. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140948">The Party Invitation</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther and Arthur

“Father…”  
  
“Arthur, of all the people in the company that you could be harassing, why do you pick the one employee that actually matters?” Uther’s eyes narrowed at Arthur, and Merlin knew that his boss wasn’t joking around.  
  
“I…Fath—”  
  
“Merlin, please tell me you’re not going to sue us for sexual harassment?” Uther said, ignoring Arthur.  
  
“No, sir. Not yet, anyway.” Merlin smiled and Uther shook his head. “I mean, it’s fine, sir. I hope that Mr Pendragon now understands that just because I’m the only gay employee here, doesn’t mean I’m going to suck his cock.” Merlin knew that this was his only opportunity to ever be crude in front of his employers, and he decided to run with it. Arthur was stubborn, there was no denying that, it’s what Merlin found to be so ridiculously hot about him. Yet, he was unwilling to take anything lying down.  
  
“That’s not—” Arthur sighed. “It’s not why—we went to University together!”  
  
“Yes, I know and you barely even _looked_ at me since I wasn’t part of your—posse.”  
  
“Whatever,” Arthur said; he turned to look at his father and nodded at him. “Sorry, Father. It won’t happen again. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
When Arthur walked away, Uther closed the door to Merlin’s office. “Why are you torturing him?” he asked Merlin.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“I know you like him. Your crush on him in University was famous; all the Professors had told me about it. You’d do his homework for him—”  
  
“Sir…”  
  
“I mean, don’t get me wrong. Ever since he’s woken up and realised your existence, he actually comes in to work every day and I’m rather thankful for that—”  
  
“So you want me to continue torturing him, or give him some relief? So to speak.” Merlin immediately blushed.  
  
“Well, do make him work for it.” Uther smiled and left Merlin’s office.  
  
Merlin sighed and slouched in his chair. Stubborn. All the bloody Pendragons were just so frigging stubborn!


End file.
